


无心睡眠

by Nianliu



Category: Bjyx, Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan - Fandom, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianliu/pseuds/Nianliu
Summary: 不会喝酒的酒吧老板赞 X 小警官啵*纯属虚构/勿上升weibo :係廿六喔
Relationships: Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 博肖
Kudos: 18





	无心睡眠

王一博第一次见肖战的那天，是因为老杨的妻子要生产，让王一博替他去这个片区的酒吧例行检查一遍。恰好那天王一博下了班也没事做，就正好替了他这个班。

那是他第一次见肖战，肖战十分配合地叫员工都把灯开最亮，配合着这个第一次见面的新警官做例行检查。

“身份证拿出来”  
“哎，那边的，音乐，关了”  
“先别喝酒了，身份证。”

同事们在一个个检查身份证的时候，王一博就站在吧台边盯着，身板挺得倍儿值。还要克制自己的眼神不要瞄向肖战。

谁知道肖战倒先跟他交谈了起来。

肖战今天穿了套西装，看起来倒是一点也不像酒吧老板，反而像个下了班过来借个酒消个愁的上班族。

这世界上有一种很奇妙的感觉，叫做互相吸引。两人仿佛处于相吸的磁场状态一般。

“今天怎么不是老杨来？你新来的？以前没见过你哎。“  
肖战走到王一博旁边，说话的时候一双眼睛水灵灵的，跟闪着水光似的，还一眨一眨地看着王一博。不知道的人看到这样一张脸，还要以为他是做什么不正当职业的。

真是捡了宝了。王一博心想。

不过是第一天过来这个片区替个班，还能见识到这样一个尤物。明明穿着一套正儿八经地西装，怎么开口说话的语调和盯着人的眼神就跟勾人的妖精一样。

“他老婆生孩子，今天值不了班。我替他班。“王一博面无表情地回答，想了想又问了一句：”你跟老杨很熟？“

“哎，您可别误会。我跟他熟是熟，但是我这酒吧可是正经的酒吧，我可没做什么违法大肖战听王一博那么一问，赶紧解释到。可别误会自己开这酒吧干着什么龌龊勾当还找人开后门什么的，肖战可不想自己被扣帽子。

王一博扑哧一笑，他就那么随口一问，瞧把这小老板给吓得。

“王sir，查完了。可以撤了。”带头的小队长说着。

“ok，撤吧。收队。”王一博朝属下说完这句话，转身准备走的时候，旁边的人拉住了他的手腕。凑过来低低在他耳边说：”哎，下次过来，请你喝酒。“

王一博侧过脸看着肖战，那人脸上依然带着友好的微笑，只是在四目相对时对着王一博若有似无地挑了下眉。

王一博愣了一秒，勾起嘴角笑了一下，“行啊。明晚。”

这是他们第一次见面，王一博觉得肖战是个妖精。

第二次见面，就是在他们约好的那个“明晚”。王一博换了自己的便装，一套丹宁装。肖战从柜台抬起头看王一博的时候，默默念叨着这要是别的人穿一套丹宁装，他一定要吐槽对方土。

偏偏王一博穿着，就，特别的好看。就跟刚毕业的大学生一样。

肖战把刚刚调制的一杯尼格罗尼推到王一博面前“喏，试一下，不知道你喜欢喝什么样的酒，随便调的。“

王一博的眼神从舞台上移到肖战推过来的酒杯，从进酒吧到现在，他一直尽量不让自己把注意力放到肖战身上，生怕再多看一眼就被这个人吸了魂一样。

他轻轻抿了一口酒，一丝丝苦味在舌尖漾开，再抿一口，回味又开始泛甜。王一博伸出舌头舔了一下两片薄薄的唇瓣。“基酒有点烈啊。”

肖战不出声默默地咽了下口水，眼神从王一博唇瓣上飘走。今天的酒吧的人没有很多，台上的歌手在唱着轻轻柔柔的英文歌，但是他却觉得自己周遭宛如着火了一样，直从脖颈处烧向耳垂。

“嗯，把基酒换成了The Botanist。“  
就是要烈一点啊，肖战心想。

“明天跨年有什么安排？”两人几乎是同一时刻向对方抛出了这个问题。

彼此都在试探。

王一博把剩下的酒一口喝了下去，双手撑住吧台往前一倾，带着酒味还热乎乎的气息若有似无的在肖战脸上游走。肖战不自觉地向王一博凑近了一点。

王一博看着眼前靠近的脸，嘴唇绯红，一双瑞凤眼清水似的水盈盈，睫毛微微抖动着，从他身上传来的一阵淡淡的茉莉花香味像催情的兴奋剂一样窜进王一博鼻尖。而这个始作俑者此时只是无辜地看着王一博，好像在等王一博先回答。

“没安排，下班后来找你，等我。”说完王一博拿起手机转身就离开了酒吧。此刻的他，需要清醒清醒，因为就在肖战靠近他的那一瞬间，王一博明显感觉到自己的某个地方有了反应。

这是他们第二次见面，肖战觉得，王一博就是一杯苦辣又回味甘甜的尼格罗尼。

第三次见面的时候。肖战正在吧台边心不在焉地一杯一杯闻着新调的酒，酒吧内的新客人时不时交头接耳议论这酒吧的老板长得可真是比女人还要美艳。

跨年的时候酒吧的客人总是会比平常多。着装不同的，形形色色的人聚在一起，似乎所有人都觉得在这个跨向新的一年的日子里，应该要做些什么才能让自己看起来像跟过去一年好好告过别一样。

比如彻夜狂欢，比如不醉不归，再比如……翻云覆雨。

今天的王一博穿着一件皮衣外套，整个人看起来特别修长标致。不愧是做警察的，穿什么都透露着一身正气。跟个小古板似的。

想到这，肖战轻轻笑出了声，两颗兔牙轻覆在下唇上。今天的酒吧很忙碌，有员工一脸无奈地跟肖战说：“老板，你就不能来帮忙一下吗？“然后回头又继续调酒。

显然他们都知道，肖战是不会帮忙调酒的，他就喜欢沉浸在自己的世界里，每天自己想着法子调不同的酒。但他自己几乎从不喝。

王一博没有走过去吧台，远远地站在一个高脚桌旁，双手插着口袋目不转睛地看着低头调酒的肖战。有女生过来跟他搭讪，王一博只是笑了笑说自己约了人便没再理会。

肖战端起那杯刚调的酒放到王一博眼前的高脚桌上，半倚在桌子旁，半个身子都快要贴在王一博身上了。

王一博没有后退。

“快，快试一下，喝完告诉我这是什么酒。“肖战一双瑞凤眼笑起来的时候，弯弯的，特别好看。现在这双漂亮的眼睛一动不动地望向王一博。

王一博拿起酒喝了一口，不由皱起了眉。“old fashion？”他把酒递到肖战嘴边：“不过，老板，你是不是压根没放方糖？”

肖战愣了一下，想起来自己刚才好像是少了这么个步骤来着。看着眼前这杯酒，他有点不知所措，喝也不是，不喝也不是。

王一博抬起下巴对肖战努了努嘴，示意他喝一口。

深呼吸，肖战就着王一博递过来的杯子，嘴唇直接覆在王一博刚才喝过的边缘，一口气把剩下的酒都喝了下去，自己都被苦得皱起了眉。紧接着是冲向头顶的晕眩。

台上的DJ今天特别嗨，伴随着背景音乐大声喊着：“在场的各位朋友，让我们一起倒数跨向2020年！倒数到1的时候，希望你们能够用力亲吻自己最爱的人！”台下的欢呼声一波又一波。

肖战的脸上已经开始浮起红晕了，王一博盯着眼前的人讶异了一下。他倒是第一次见到酒吧老板自己都不会喝酒的。他悄悄地把手扶在肖战腰上，好让对方能够稍微站稳些。

“10！9！“

“喂~小警察，你叫什么名字啊？”此时的肖战一定意识不到，自己此刻的声音听起来充满了情欲，轻轻柔柔，瘙痒似的划过王一博的耳边。

“8！7！6！”

“王一博。“王一博扶在肖战腰上的手收紧了力度，把人稍微往自己身上又带近了一些。

“5！4！3！2！”

“我叫肖战。”靠近了王一博的肖战，抬起手在王一博耳边做了一个说悄悄话的姿势，轻声说道。

“1！”  
王一博深呼一口气，也许是酒精作祟，也许是周边的气氛太过热烈，又或许是一种奇怪的仪式感，王一博此刻最不需要的就是思考了。他直接把面前的人按向自己，摁着对方的后脑勺对着眼前樱红的唇瓣亲了下去，被亲吻的人丝毫没有反抗，双手环上王一博的脖子动情地回应着。

所有人都沉浸在自己的仪式感中，没有人会注意任何人。耳边的欢呼似乎一瞬间静音了一般。

结束了短暂的亲吻之后，肖战脸上泛着红晕，就像一只兔子一样，他轻轻咬了一下嘴唇：“王一博，我肚子饿了。”

回过神来的王一博被他这么一说，勾着嘴角笑了出声，他还想这人会做什么反应。结果人家跟没事人一样：“真饿了？你想吃什么？”

两人之间稍微拉开了一点距离，为了彼此的呼吸可以缓和下来。“吃……”肖战歪着头嘟了一下嘴巴，看起来一点都不像一个酒吧老板，反而像是一个未成年的高中生。“吃你做的饭吧。”

两人到王一博家的时候，肖战的酒意还未下去。意识茫茫然，总感觉自己整个人轻飘飘的，从头到脚都冒着热气，但他知道自己的头脑意识还是清醒着的。

他撑着下巴坐在王一博家厨房的餐桌边，看王一博端上来一碗拉面。他凑近了吸了吸鼻子，豚骨拉面的香味一下子扑鼻而来，他拾起筷子吸溜了一口。“还真好吃。”边吃边嘟囔着。  
“现在晚了，只能将就给你做拉面了。下次再做别的给你吃。”王一博站在肖战对面说道。他可真是快被眼前这只软乎乎的兔子搅乱心绪了。  
听到这，吃到一半的肖战突然放下筷子，若有所思地盯着王一博一会儿，继而像做了什么重大决定一样，偷偷吁了一口气，扶着桌子边缘摇摇晃晃地走到王一博面前“你真的会做饭啊？”  
“会啊”  
“那你会做粤菜吗？”  
“会”  
“那你会做川菜吗？”  
“会”  
“那你会做湘菜吗？”  
“会”  
肖战又凑王一博更近了一些，呼吸绵绵的，扑打在王一博唇边。  
“那…你会，做爱吗？”

王一博觉得自己身上的火被这句话一瞬间点燃了，他抓着肖战的手臂猛地把对方按在餐桌边缘。他盯着眼前眼波流转，泛着盈盈笑意的人喘着粗气回道：“也会。”

两个欲火正旺的年轻男人的身体，皮肤触碰在一起仿佛下一秒就要着火，而最好的解决办法，就是降火。

整个屋子格外安静，安静到只能听见唇齿相吸的水声，以及窗外庆祝新一年燃放的烟花声。较劲一样，两个人都亲得特别用力。

肖战伸出柔软得舌头有意无意地舔着王一博的唇瓣，对方顺势闯进他的嘴里与他的舌头纠缠在一起，王一博不喜欢在接吻的时候闭眼。所以他能看到，此时闭着眼睛接吻的肖战，眼尾勾起一个漂亮的弧度，睫毛一颤一颤的。

王一博的手一只扶在肖战背后，一只急切地把人身上的白色衬衫扣子解开。裸露在空气外的皮肤感到一阵凉意，肖战不由地哆嗦了一下，双腿缠上王一博的腰，往前一带，让对方贴得自己更紧。

“去床上做嘛，好不好嘛~”从肖战嘴里溢出的请求，每一个字仿佛都像染上了情欲的气氛。尾音婉转，听起来更像是撒娇，而不是请求。

王一博的呼吸一下又一下加重，身下的事物也随之起了反应。他两手托住肖战的臀部，径直向房间走去。

比起说话回答，王一博更喜欢用行动来回答。

明明比王一博高那么一点点，但是整个人却非常瘦。加上王一博的职业关系，他抱住肖战的时候一点也不吃力。

被放置在床上的肖战微微抬起上半身，扯住王一博的T恤领口往自己身上压过来，两瓣火热的唇又纠缠在一起。

王一博的吻从肖战的唇边缓缓下移，到他的锁骨处，用力的吮吸着。  
“唔……”当王一博的手触摸到胸前的小红点时，肖战浑身一阵颤栗，喉间溢出一声呻吟。王一博一边轻轻捏着他的乳头，一边用舌头在上面轻轻舔弄着。

感受着身上人的灵巧的舌头在自己身上游走，肖战一只手插进王一博的发丝里。

王一博双手撑在肖战两侧，直起身。快速地脱掉了身上的T恤和长裤，再次俯身吻住了身下的人。

王一博的手下滑至肖战的腰带上，三下五除二就将人剥了个干干净净。他的手握住肖战的阴茎开始上下套弄，舌头撬开对方的兔牙长驱直入，柔软的舌头缠绕着。

“唔…….嗯……”肖战感受到自己的下体在王一博的套弄下一点点胀大，情欲直冲头顶，他伸出手握住王一博的手腕，想要把他推开，又想要他快一点。  
而王一博，显然只会做后者。

他加快了自己上下套弄的手速，撑起一只手，离开肖战的唇边，交缠的口水一丝丝滑落在肖战嘴角，借着窗外透进来的一点点光亮，他看到肖战情欲迷离的双眼正无辜似的盯着自己，好看的兔牙却紧紧咬住下唇不让自己叫出声来。

“啊……王一博，王一博，你慢一点……啊”很快，肖战就在王一博快速的套弄下射在了王一博手上。  
他双手虚虚地撑在王一博胸前大口大口喘着粗气，还没回过神来，就感受到后穴捅进了一根手指。酸痛感瞬间让他绷直了身体。  
王一博就着肖战射出来的精液一点点将自己的一根手指送了进去，感受到身下人突然的紧绷，抽送的速度慢了下来。  
“疼，王一博，疼……你慢点”

身下人的唇瓣绯红，微微撅了撅嘴，试图想要通过这样的方式获取下身的短暂缓和。王一博盯着他的嘴唇出神一小会儿，将另外一只手的手指伸进去这个樱红小嘴内搅动了起来。肖战的呻吟只能断断续续地从喉间溢出。

还在后穴的中指一深一浅的进出着，不一会儿，湿热温暖的甬道里分泌出来的不知名液体让王一博的手指进出更顺畅，他继而又加入了另一根手指。

“啊…….啊……”肖战一只手抓着身下的床单，另一只手攀在王一博不停抽送的手臂上。他透过微张的眼睛，看着王一博紧抿着唇，一双乌黑明亮的眼睛正直视着自己，没有闪躲。

紧密狭窄的甬道不停吸附着两根毫无章法抽动的手指，就像时误闯某个神秘的境地一般，手指在触碰到某一处柔软的嫩肉时，轻轻一压。

“啊……呜……”肖战感觉自己就像触电一般浑身战栗，下身开始不停的加快收缩的速度。“感觉好奇怪……啊……”他撒娇似的抓紧了王一博的手臂，喃喃道。

王一博将手指从甬道里抽出，再一次俯下身吻住了肖战。两人吻得难舍难分，仿佛要将对方吃进自己身体里一样。屋内的温度随着两个人压抑不住的情欲和喘息声，不断升温。

肖战抬起两只细长的脚，先是搭在王一博腰上，随后又不满足地开始钩住王一博内裤的边缘往下扯，纠缠之际将内裤完全踢到床下。

下身接触到的陌生的触感让肖战抖了一下，双手收紧了一些，离开王一博的嘴唇，他的胸口上下起伏着，好一会儿缓过神来。只那一双蒙上了水雾的充满色欲的双眼直勾勾望着王一博。

王一博觉得自己的心脏好像被什么柔软的东西托住了一样，轻飘飘的，特别不真实。比起思绪，他的下身更快起了反应，滚烫地贴在对方身上。

他伸手摸索着打开昏黄的床头灯，从抽屉里摸出一盒还没开过的安全套。

有了床头灯的光照以后，肖战才一点点看清了眼前的人，王一博的皮肤本来就很白皙，此刻的脸颊和耳垂都因为情欲变得潮红，额头上附着一层细汗，动作却非常迅速将安全套戴上。

肖战借着微弱的灯光低头看着两人触碰的下体，不禁倒抽一口冷气，这也太大了。他甚至开始担心自己会吃不消。

感受到肖战的微小反应后，王一博低低笑了一声，眼神的攻略性却丝毫不减。

“你……你轻一点，我……我没……做过。”肖战咽了咽口水，手掌抵在王一博肩膀上，支支吾吾地说着，眼睛上的水雾顺着眼角凝聚成一滴小小的泪珠滑了下来。

可他不知道，对于一个同样是第一次对男人产生性欲的王一博来说。这句话就像是一个色彩斑斓的烟花一般，砰的一声在他胸口炸开。已经着火了，王一博觉得自己的灵魂此刻已经着了火了。

只有感官才能拯救灵魂，也只有灵魂才能拯救感官。

他将性器抵在肖战的血口处，一下一下轻轻碰触着。而刚刚经历过第一次被手指开拓的后穴，周围都沾着粘液，嫩红的穴口随着碰触不由自主地收缩着。

“嗯……”好看的兔牙轻咬住下唇，试图控制自己呻吟，但肖战不知道，越是压制的声音此刻流出就像是无形的春药一般。“唔……”他扭了扭腰，示意王一博的下一步动作。

王一博的双手在肖战身上如游丝一样，若有似无地抚摸着，引得身下人不断发出粘腻得呻吟，就像隔空搔痒的触摸，肖战的身体也逐渐放松了下来。感受到肖战不再紧绷的身体，王一博  
趁着肖战无防备的瞬间，将整跟性器一点点推了进去。

尽管王一博已经为身下的人做了足够的前戏，穴口处的一片泥泞和安全套上的润滑液体让他进去得稍微不那么吃力。但是第一次被陌生性器闯入的穴口嫩肉，还是紧紧的一下一下收缩吸附，又似想要把人推出来一般。

太紧了。王一博的性器被肖战身下紧紧包裹着，不由得“嘶”了一声。  
“啊……”毫无防备地被闯入，肖战只感到后穴的嫩肉就像快要被撕裂一样，一下又一下被撑开，他双手紧紧抓住了身后的枕头，胸口一沉发出难耐的呻吟“啊……疼……王一博……啊……唔……不行，你慢一点你太大了王一博……啊……”抓住枕头的手因为太用力，每根手指头都变得红红的，丝毫不见放松。

王一博将整根性器全部送进去后穴的时候，肖战的额头已经渗出了一大片汗。脸色也因为太过紧张变得有点煞白。王一博握住了肖战抓住枕头的双手，十指紧扣着，他俯下身轻轻舔着肖战的耳垂“你放松点，宝贝，对，放松点。”

这是王一博上床到现在说的第一句话，他一向是不爱在做床第之事时去做安慰伴侣的这种事的，他不喜欢也从不做，尽管他也只交过一个女朋友，对方还因为他在床上就像例行公事一样而跟他分了手。

一直到今天为止，王一博真的觉得，性爱，就是两个对性有需求的人的相互满足而已。可是此时此刻，他忍不住喊身下的人宝贝。  
果然是个勾人的妖精。

肖战的睫毛因为沾上了泪水，湿漉漉的，不受控制的颤抖着。原本的醉意也由着后穴的疼痛褪去了一大半，眉头微微皱着。  
“亲我，亲我……啊……”他的声音绵绵软软地，带着鼻音的撒娇就像魔咒一样，引着王一博低头吻住了他。

王一博的眼神幽幽的，被膨胀的情欲充斥着，他就像不再受控一般，缓缓抽出一半性器，再用力往前一顶，继而开始猛烈地抽插起来，每一下都毫不客气地似乎要将身下的人完全填满。

“啊……”肖战清醒的感受着王一博攻略下极强的抽插，每一下都像是把他狠狠推上云端又急速摔下“啊……慢…慢…一点……啊……”每一句请求逐渐融化成带着泣音的呻吟。

肖战带着泣音的呻吟，一下一下钻进王一博的心里，挠着抓着他内心深处某个不知名的秘密的心弦，就像世界末日一般，不受控制地以急促的节律波动着。

他将肖战的双腿扶着搭在双臂臂弯，微微抬起肖战的上半身，让肖战的下腰抵着自己跪着的腿上，将性器全数拔出，再一次捅到最深处完全没入。

肖战被这异样的快感折磨得不停从嘴边发出淫荡的叫声，两人的嘴唇分开时滑落的口水顺着肖战一张一合的嘴边挂着，让这张原本从煞白变潮红的脸蛋，又增添了一抹色情。

王一博掐住了身下人的腰，腾出一只手握住肖战早已挺直的性器，有意无意的揉捏着，突然用一根手指重重地按压了一下铃口，肖战被刺激得挂在王一博臂弯处的双腿用力蜷缩了起来。

“嗯……啊……”双重刺激，惹得肖战此刻头晕目眩。他抓着床单的手也不自觉又收紧了些。王一博的呼吸愈发急促，下身快速抽插着，不停刺激着最神秘的那个点。

王一博额前的发丝被汗水沾湿，随着下身的抽送，发丝也随着一起摆动。他目光深沉地看着身下的人因为高潮而不断后仰的脖颈，那一声声淫荡的呻吟就是从这里发出的。

他不受控制地低下头亲上了肖战线条十分漂亮的脖颈，一下子亲一下子又舔着肖战颈部上淡淡的青筋，只要是肖战的，身上每一处地方，对王一博来说，都是致命的春药。  
他从第一次见面就意识到这个危险讯息了。

“不行了，我真的不行了……啊……等…啊…等一下啊……”肖战不成调的呻吟断断续续从喉间流出，他伸出的手插进王一博头发间，一边想要脱离这越来越难以言喻的高潮，一边又情难自禁的忍不住在王一博每一次插入的时候将自己的后穴往前送。

他的呻吟愈发支离破碎，难受得眼泪又从眼角滑落。王一博抬起眼忽然停下了身下抽插的动作，一只手大拇指轻轻抚着肖战的眼尾，轻轻柔柔的抚摸摩擦着。

肖战的眼睛特别好看，笑起来弯弯的，清澈明亮，喝了酒之后在酒吧的灯光下眼尾泛红。而此刻正在经历一场激烈性事的他，就连下眼睑也覆上了一层红晕。看起来无辜极了。

“很难受吗？嗯？”王一博的声音又温柔又沙哑，带着欲求不满的情欲，撞到了肖战的心尖儿上。

肖战顺势再一次将双腿环上王一博的腰，伸手轻轻揉着王一博的耳垂说“嗯……难受…快要疯掉了…”他像受惊的宠物一般，嗓音粘腻，讨好似的盯着王一博。“但是……你…不动……更难受。”

就像得到了什么指令一样，王一博拉下肖战的双手扣在他头顶，逼得肖战仰起头直视着他，下身的性器再一次猛烈的抽动起来，囊袋拍打在臀部的声音充斥着整个房间。以及身下人一声浪过一声的娇喘。

“唔…王一博……唔……我快…我快要到了……唔”肖战的泣声愈发急促，他感觉自己现在就快要崩溃了，大腿根部开始不住颤抖着，抓住王一博的双手也在不知不觉中挣脱开来，欲迎还拒地抵在王一博的清晰漂亮的腹肌上。

“嗯啊……”肖战拔高了声调叫出声，全身一阵痉挛，颤栗感从穴口最深处蔓延至全身上下各个角落，双腿无力地从王一博腰间滑落，脚趾不停蜷缩着，腿根一阵一阵打颤。王一博埋在肖战颈间，喘着粗气，尽数将精液射了出来。

两人全身大汗淋漓，胸口贴着上下起伏，夜晚的风从落地窗边的窗帘偷偷窜进了一丝丝。

整个城市随着新年烟火的结束，短暂的陷入了深沉的静谧，尽管时不时从远处传来的喧嚣，就像管风琴奏出的低音一样。耳边除了两人的喘息声，自动屏蔽隔绝了外界一样，听不见其他声音。

经历过一场浓烈性事的房间也只有淡淡的茉莉花香味和腥甜的馥郁。

王一博突然能够理解为什么前女友觉得自己做爱的时候就像例行公事了，因为过去所有和前女友的性爱加起来，都比不上今天和肖战的这场撕磨放纵的性爱带来的高潮。

肖战觉得，王一博就是杯烈酒，只是没想到这么烈。他抬起手虚虚地缠绕着王一博埋在自己颈间的发丝，有意无意拨弄着。

王一博半撑起身子，即使在经历过一场激烈的性事以后，肖战的脸上仍然透露着一幅茫然无辜的模样，眼角和脸颊上的绯红不过是为这模样增添了愈发令人迷醉的韵味罢了。

“王一博……”肖战的声音在刚才激烈的呻吟中，变得有些沙哑，却依然软糯勾人。

“嗯？”王一博伸手摁向床头柜的开关打开了暖气，连他自己都没意识到自己的声音就像普通的情侣一样，自然而然地。

“王一博……我其实，不会喝酒……我虽然是酒吧老板，但是我从来没给别人调过酒喝，我怕当老板的被客人投诉。”肖战撇嘴低低说罢，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

王一博噗嗤一声笑了出来“所以你拿我来试毒？”，难怪两次肖战给他的酒都和他平时喝过的口感不一样，要么太苦，要么太辛辣。不过好像还不错，至少自己是第一个喝肖战调的酒的人。

“我不是，我没有……我…嗯……我就是……只是好奇你喝我调的酒是什么反应而已……”肖战有点焦急地捂住王一博的嘴，怕他再嘲笑自己，后面一句话微弱地就像蚊子声一样“我就是…嗯…我怕我慢一步，就有别人请你喝酒了……”

被捂住嘴的王一博听罢挑了挑眉，胸腔因为笑而微微颤动着。摆脱诱惑的唯一方法，就是屈服于诱惑。他的心底漾出一种奇怪的感觉，但这种感觉并不差。王一博觉得自己现在胸腔仿佛储存了极度饱满的欢愉。

“你笑什么！”肖战感觉自己好不容易消下去的潮热又在一瞬间窜上了脑门，更加不愿放下捂住王一博嘴的手了“不准笑，但是……你真的会做饭吗？那么多菜系？“  
点了点头。  
“那……你明天还来酒吧等我下班吗？”  
点头。  
“那我可以去等你下班吗？”  
点头。  
“那……”肖战还想问什么，却被人一下扯开了手。  
那人点了点头凑近他耳边说：“可以，都会，没问题，你说什么都行。”

既然我与你的灵魂与感官都如此契合，不如，我们重新认识一遍。我们对彼此的渴望，原来远比我们想象的，还要热切。


End file.
